


Forest of the Forgotten

by concertconfetti



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Feywild, Gen, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concertconfetti/pseuds/concertconfetti
Summary: When her contact with Mab attacks her sister, Tiefling warlock Respite finds herself trapped in the Feywild with no magic to rely on. She needs to escape with her wits and memory intact, and find a way to regain her abilities.This is based on my boyfriend's D&D campaign, based in the Greyhawk setting. Respite is my own, and other characters will be credited in the notes where I have the space for credits





	Forest of the Forgotten

She wakes alone among the trees. Everything in her body aches, silence rings in her ears. She struggles to stand, leaning heavy against her staff for support. 

“It’s okay, Respite,” she says to herself. “No fear.” 

The trees around her loom, pale grey arms reaching toward an inky-blue sky. The last of the blood-red leaves cling to the ends of the branches, turning black when they fall. In the air hover brilliant white and orange lights – they look like campfires, enticing the wanderer to step closer. Respite squints down the path, attempting to discern the light source; it led through the grabbing arms of thistles, webs of giant spiders, and a nest of pixies. The trees were aligned in such a way to evoke a distant city – you can make it there before the night is through, can’t you? – and the glade was ringed with berries glistening with dew even in the dead of night. 

Everything around her was a trap. 

“Okay, one fear,” Respite mumbles. She begins patting herself down, awkwardly around her staff, to assess her situation. 

‘Falsir had gone for Idea, and I’d tackled him to the ground, and I must have cast…something….’ 

Her bow and quiver were still there, her backpack, too. Her component pouches hung from her belt and her spell books…were gone. Her pact book was gone. 

‘Shit.’

“My list of fears grows ever larger,” Respite says, more to maintain some sense of calm than anything else. If it looks like the Feywild and tricks like the Feywild well…you’re probably fucked. That and a missing spell book meant that Mab had revoked the pact – no magic. 

“Well, that’s not completely true.” Respite talks to herself often in situations like this. It helps her forget that Idea is nowhere to be found. She slouches out of her backpack straps and stoops to rearrange her equipment. “Cantrips are memorized – rote at this point. And maybe I just lost the book on my way here. However I got here.” 

A branch snaps and Respite jumps out of her skin. Pulling her shit with her, the tiefling darts among the red leaf bushes. A trio of pixies burst into the clearing, arguing amongst themselves.

“I thot ya said she was ‘ere?” Flitrix is looking around frantically, ignoring the criticism of the red pixie. 

“She’s gotta be, Falsir is a dick but he ain’t a liar,” Flitrix growls. Respite’s never seen her like this; granted, she’s only seen the little fey a few times in the past year, but this is the angriest she’s been. “We gotta find her, or Mab’ll have our heads.” 

“Yer head, ya mean,” a green pixie says, sneering at Flitrix. 

If you’ve ever seen bees swarm, that’s about what a pixie fight looks like. Respite watches from the shadows, quietly readying her bow. There would be time to fiddle with spell components later. In one fluid motion she stands, fires, and completely misses Flittrix. The arrow catches the red pixie, pinning her to a tree with a sickening thwack. 

Silence hangs thick in the air and Respite is off running. Her fist is full of arrow shafts, the soul-shackle bow bouncing against her bag. She hears Flitrix scream; the buzz of a thousands wings and the forest is swarming. Sharp nails and teeth bite at Respite’s arms faster than she can fling them away, batting them out of the air with her fists. But she’s still running. 

Don’t follow the lights, they’ll blind you. 

Here’s the thing – pixies fly fucking fast, and Respite is a warlock. Physical activity is not her strong suit. But damned if she’s being taken down by fucking pixies. Her hand finds her bow, pulling an arrow toward her face. Step, breathe, spin, nock and release. Respite’s feet spin, she rolls around a tree and is moving before the swarm could react. 

‘Did I even hit anything?’ Respite thought. She heard frantic yelling and swearing, so she could only assume she’d hit a few of those buggers. The swarm breaks, buzzing around, amassing in a large, wavering ball of pixies screaming and clawing at each other. Over the din, a scrambled, strained voice cries, “Don’t let ‘er get away!” 

But Respite had vanished amongst the trees.

**Author's Note:**

> Idea is credited to Aerithari (who can be found here on AO3)
> 
> World/Flitrix is credited to Ghidragon on Tumblr


End file.
